Morning After Malec
by the strings
Summary: The morning after Magnus and Alec's first time. Cute and sexy. Magnus/Alec.


**A/N: Cute Malec the morning after their first time. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Cassandra Clare owns everything. I own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Alec cracked his eyes open with much difficulty. The sunlight leaking under the window shade happened to point directly in his face. He hissed an expletive and blinked a few times as his pupils constricted, adjusting to the light.<p>

He was tangled in white bedsheets, just below his waist and around his legs. For a moment his blood pressure spiked anxiously. He tried to figure out where he was and why his legs were somewhat restrained. He looked around the room for just a second before he recognized it as Magnus's bedroom and felt stupid for forgetting that.

It still didn't explain why he was twisted in a white blanket. Had he stayed the night? What was he doing there- OH.

Blood rose to his cheeks as the previous nights events broadcasted themselves across his mind. Suddenly he didn't mind the sheets that were the only things concealing himself from the cool apartment air.

He felt a movement against his back as someone shifted on the bed. He flipped around, to the right to, face Magnus, feeling a pang of embarrassment when he felt how sore he was. Magnus was in a light sleep, just short of waking up. His usually spiked hair stuck up in random, messy, tufts. Like Alec, he was also covered from the waist down.

Alec propped his head up with his right hand, his elbow digging into the canary-yellow pillow case. His gaze swept over Magnus's sleeping form. His Carmel skin was interrupted by light pink marks, mostly located on his neck. Alec couldn't help but smile, knowing that it was his doing.

Magnus's eyes fluttered open. They took a minute to focus before they trained on Alec. A drowsy smile was displayed on his lips as if he wasn't quite awake yet, but pleased at the sight of his Shadowhunter.

"Good morning, darling." Mumbled Magnus, his voice still thick with sleep. He stretched his arms above his head, bumping his wrists against the bed frame, as he arched his back, stretching.

"I'm sore." Alec accidentally complained out loud. Magnus gave a surprised laugh.

"Yeah, that's normal."

Alec, took a minute to study his movements. The way he stretched and settled right back into place, squirming as if he was just an inch away from being comfortable, reminded him of a cat. It was ironic that his movements matched his unnaturally perfect eyes.

"So, do we talk about it?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"What?" Responded Magnus, who still wasn't fully awake.

"I've never done this before. Are we supposed to talk about it? Is there a morning after conversation or something?"

"Exchanging notes and all that?" Magnus teased. Alec had to look away, uneasy. "Not unless you have anything you want to talk about, Love. Is there anything?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec shook his head.

"Did you enjoy yourself at least?" asked Magnus. Alec's eyes widened.

"Yes. It was amazing." He replied, a little to enthusiastically, but it brought a new light to Magnus's eyes.

"Im glad. You deserve amazing things, Alexander." Alec shivered at this name, distinctly remembering a breathy voice murmuring it in his ear.

"But, what we do next is up to you. We could lounge around all day and stay in bed while I magic us some food, which is my preferred choice; or we could get up, feed the cat, and put actual clothes on. Not in that order, obviously."

Alec looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, as if it might tell him what to do. Magnus considered magicing the preferred choice onto the ceiling, but decided against it.

"I don't know, we can't just leave your cat to starve." Alec said playfully.

"Then I'll sweeten the deal by adding: I will magic some food for my cat and throw in some cuddling as well."

"This is a bargain. I'll take it." Alec laughed. Magnus tugged him forward so they were embracing almost too intimately for the time of day.

"Sold." Magnus whispered. He snapped his fingers, which, Alec assumed, filled the cat's food dish. He then met Alec's mouth with his own, closing his eyes in bliss. Alec kept his eyes open somewhat, and peered at Magnus with his half lidded gaze.

How had be become so lucky as to have Magnus as a boyfriend? Their first time, as he remembered from the night before, was so gentle. Magnus's steady hands pressed against him as his he were fragile but he wanted to him break. Alec wasn't delicate, Magnus knew that. He was a shadowhunter with immediate reflexes and a high tolerance for pain. He was raised that way, but this didn't prevent Magnus to see how emotionally fragile he was. Alec was grateful that Magnus was so wise and knew exactly when Alec was ready to be pushed to the next level of intimacy. If it were with anyone else, Alec would have most certainly been uncomfortable and not having a good time. Magnus could read him like a book.

Magnus's tongue delve deeper and Alec accepted it contently. Magnus's warm hands skimmed Alec's sides, the heat contrasting with his own chilled skin.

This was were he wanted to be. In Magnus's arms, safe and carefree, and for the first time- genuinely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
